


Fake it till you make it.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [12]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Prompt: The characters are faking a relationship for whatever reason. Use anyone you like, any reason, any outcome. Have fun!
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 3





	Fake it till you make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Week 6 Day 1. Fake Dating AU  
> 

“Your cousin is getting married this week, you would need to attend.”

Logan knows he shouldn’t have accepted the Senator's invite for dinner but Michelle, bless her heart, had missed him and had planned the dinner specifically with him in mind, catering the food from his favourite restaurant and he couldn’t say no.

“I have something this week, my friends and I are going skiing,” Logan said immediately hoping his friends were actually available for the weekend in case the Senator needed proof.

“Your grandfather will also be there, he expressed the need to meet you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint him.” The Senator said carefully at Logan with a particular look in the eye. It never boded well for anyone when the Senator deigned to look at them like that. “The invite is also extended for plus one so I have taken the liberty of-“

“No.” Logan exclaimed, the last thing he wanted was to play the dutiful son and parade a girl around, “I have a plus one, it won't be required.” He said wondering which of his friends he would need to sell his soul to in order to get them to agree to come with him. Julian, it would have to be Julian, he decided. Derek would just blow their entire cover the minute a pretty girl walked by. Julian, it would be Julian.

“You do.” Michelle exclaimed happily as she clapped her hand, “Who is it, anyone I know?”

“How have we not heard about this.” The Senator demanded over his happy wife

“Its Julian from school, you’ve met him.” Logan said carefully and Michelle squealed, “I knew it. You were always close and he is such a sweet boy. So handsome and nice. He’s perfect for you.”

“Yeah.” Logan smiled as he remembered all their antics at school and how they kept in touch throughout college, “Julian is my best friend, one of my closest. He’s always been there for me. I trust him deeply,.”

“But this boy is more than just a friend right.?” Senator Wright asked and Logan paled. “Yes, Its been a few months. We are taking it slow, I suppose. We are in the initial stage, getting to know each other, as I couple I mean.” He added hoping it was the right answer for the Senator who was studying him carefully. “Good,” he finally nodded and Logan sighed in relief, “I look forward to meeting him as your boyfriend and this way he can meet the family as your significant other.”

_Oh Shit._

_*_

“What is it you wanted to ask me,” Julian said as he sat opposite Logan who was studying him carefully.

“If you do this I will be in your debt forever.” and Julian narrowed his eyes with a devious glint, “Maybe not forever.” Logan hastily backtracked, “But I will remember this and will treasure this.”

“Okay, okay.” Julian sighed and opened the card the menu card, “Now what is it that you want.”

*

“He did what.” Derek sputtered over the phone and Julian whined and pushed his hair away from his face. “I know.”

“And then what did you say?” Derek wanted to know. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I mean its _Logan.”_ Julian whispered softly, “What did you want me to say?” He took a deep breath, “I said yes, obviously. He sat there all sad and broken, that his dad didn’t accept him and he had no one and he couldn’t take what-his-face.” “Brian.” Derek supplied. “Yes him, because they were never really anything.” “Told you so.” Derek mumbled. “Yes, yes I know.” Julian paused “And then he said that he was counting on me. That there was no one else he could turn to, no one else he trusted and there was no way he was asking you because you would go running after the first girl you’d see and so I said yes.”

“And now.”

“And now I am packing, it’s a five-day thing.” Julian mumbled as he picked out dress shirts and trousers to take to with him, “ But thank God, we’d be there for only three days. These Wrights sure know how to throw a party.”

“And how would you handle it all, knowing that you’re in love with him and he doesn’t reciprocate but he wants you to be his fake boyfriend”

“He doesn’t know about me and how I feel about him,” Julian said softly sitting on the bed next to his half-packed suitcase. “But at least now I get to act on those feelings and I get to know what Logan would be like as a boyfriend. It’s why I said yes. If I couldn’t get that at least I can get this. ”

“And how would you be three days later when it comes to an end and you have to face him as just a friend again.”

“I don’t know but I will be filming for the new movie. I fly out immediately, so will tell you when I do actually get to meet him again.”

_“Jules.”_

*

“Don’t screw this up.”

“Hmm,” Julian mumbled from where he was checking a few emails before he could switch off his phone.

“Derek’s message, here read,” Logan said and shoved his phone towards Julian who read the message and knew exactly what it meant. He was glad that Derek was thinking about him.

“Well, he does have a point,” Logan said still frowning at his phone and then looking at Julian who was smiling softly.

“We need to set boundaries, he told me to speak to you about what is comfortable with you and I agree we should have discussed it first, especially the image it would portray to the paps who would certainly be there for Senator Wright’s niece’s wedding.”

“I thought the wedding would be a private wedding ceremony, that outside photographers were not allowed,” Julian said calmly next to him and Logan couldn’t believe that he was actually here in the plane with him and that he agreed with minimum fussing and Logan didn’t have to resort to bribery.

“It is, but one can never take chances.”

“Then we deal with it when it becomes an issue. My agent and publicist will deal with it.”

“And that you would be a plus one to a guy, you would in the capacity of my boyfriend, how would that feel.”

“Ok, I guess.” Julian shrugged, “ though I suppose we should discuss the boundaries.”

“Hugging is fine. Holding hands, dancing together” Logan supplied.

“Hmm.” Julian agreed, “There would need to be some kissing as well.” And Logan blanched, “ Kissing, we don’t need to do that.”

“It’s a three-day wedding interaction.” Julian looked at a Logan blandly, “I am to be your boyfriend, people in relationships kiss. It’s a form of affection.”

“And you’re fine with that.” Logan wanted to know.

“I have kissed people before.” Julian scoffed, ”Many times. I know what I am doing. I have received rave reviews as well.” he smirked.

“I know.” Logan said absently “But a boy, you would be kissing me, a boy. You would be fine with it?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Julian mumbled softly and Logan frowned, _Wait, What,_ maybe he misheard.

“I have kissed boys before.” Julian supplied when he found Logan still looking at him quietly

“Yeah for movies, but this would be different.”

“No. I mean.” Julian paused, maybe he should spill it out properly for Logan, “I am Bi, I have kissed guys before and not just for movies”

“Oh.” Logan said softly. “ So this would not be weird.”

“This would not be weird.”

“Thank you for doing this with me.” Logan smiled at him.

“Anytime.” Julian smiled and Logan felt his heart skip a beat.

*

This had to be his dad’s doing Logan thought as he entered the spacious suite that had been booked for them. Even though he gave the option of twin beds the Senators smiled, evilly Logan added, back at him that after all the things Logan had said to him about equality and marriage rights he was not going to deprive his son and his boyfriend from sleeping in the same the bed.

“Thank god for this.” Julian sighed and plopped himself on the King size bed, the only bed in the suite, not even a sofa was available and a love seat that could barely fit two. Guess his dad was pulling out all the stops.

“Thank you,” Logan mumbled at the bellhop who brought their luggage and slipped him a fifty and shut the door behind him

“Would you look at this room.” Julian laughed, “Look at the view.” He gestured out to the rolling lawns that were in the process of being set up for the wedding.

“So I guess we need to discuss the event,” Logan said looking at Julian sprawled out on the bed. He looked radiant in the evening sun that was casting a glow around him. Ethereal, like angel, Logan thought still shaken from Julian’s confession in the plane and especially what he thought he heard, _Julian wishing to kiss him._

“Would you relax.” Julian got up and dragged to him the bed, pushing Logan down and soon following after. He arranged himself on the pillow and sighed. “I already know your parents, I have already met your parents, you have filled me with details about your close family and you forget that I have also already met your grandfather and he doesn’t hate me and its Melissa and Doug’s Wedding’s, now sleep, I have set an alarm to wake us up for dinner” saying this he pulled Logan’s arm around him and closed his eyes. Logan looked at him and arranged himself accordingly, closing his eyes as he felt Julian arrange himself comfortably and he tightened his arms gathering Julian closed to him, who smiled and slept.

*

“Oh, shit we are late,” Logan muttered as he struggled into his jacket, trying to arrange his hair that was sleep tousled. “Let it be,” Julian said coming up to him, tapping Logan’s hands away from where he was trying to smoothen down his hair. “This gives the perfect image that you want to show. You were in a room together with your boyfriend that you have brought to a family wedding, It's serious, you’re serious about him. You look fine.” And Julian pecked him on the cheek. “Practice.” He told Logan’s reflection on the mirror. He raised his hand out and Logan took it. “Come, we need to leave soon otherwise we won’t be fashionably late anymore.”

The party was in full bloom when they entered the ballroom and they looked around at the lavish spread. Nobody spared a glance at them but Logan did hear a few hushed comments when they entered in and met with the Senator and Michelle who hugged and kissed them immediately. “Look how pretty they look.” She told her husband and hugged them again, “You did good Logan.” She whispered when she hugged Logan again for the second time.

“Thank you for making him happy.” She whispered to Julian,” He’s always happy when you're around.” and Julian hugged her tightly and Michelle smiled.

“We should dance.” Julian told him when Michelle finally left them alone, “Everyone is and we should too.” and dragged Logan out onto the dance floor, shuffling Logan around till he got himself in the position he wanted, his arms around Logan’s neck, he head resting on the crook of Logan’s shoulder and Logan didn’t know what to do, he tightened his arms around Julian’s waist pulling him close to him and let his body move to the music. “And this is fine with you?” he checked not wanting to overstep the boundaries and dancing practically in each other’s arms was not one of them including sleeping together and waking up cuddled together.

“Hmm.” Julian nodded from where he was resting his head on Logan’s shoulder and Logan could feel every move Julian made, his breathe barely there as felt on Logan’s neck and Logan smiled. He was not sure what was happening, Julian was calm and perfect, playing a dutiful boyfriend and everyone believed them. _It would be so easy to love him_ Logan thought and then paled. Oh shit, did he? _Did he love Julian?_

“Hmm,” Julian stirred and Logan though he looked tired, they did have a long flight and Julian barely slept on the plane, he peppered Logan for details about his family, “ _I need to know about them right, as your boyfriend. Now tell me, who is Julia again.”_

Logan found himself dropping a kiss on Julian’s hair who sighed and tightened himself around. “Better get your boy to bed, he looks dead on his feet.”

“Grandfather” Logan stuttered, "Sir.” and Julian looked up from he was basically sleeping in Logan’s arms. Logan’s grandfather nodded at the both of them,”I’ll handle your father, go.” and with a grateful nod to Senator Wright Senior, Julian gently led them out of the ballroom.

“We should talk about what happened today,” Logan told him softly. “It seems like things are changing. I-“ he paused and looked at his best friend who there with him, “We should talk.”

“Yes.” Julian said softly. “Later though. We’ll talk. But now lets sleep.” and Logan pulled Julian gently into his arms and slept.

*

“So today’s the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow is the wedding and the reception,” Julian asked him and Logan smiled as he watched Julian go through the clothes he had brought with him. It seemed almost domestic, sleeping together, waking up together, brushing teeth together, getting each other breakfast, Julian pouring his coffee, Logan passing him the sugar that he heaped it into his drink. _God knows how he drank it but I guess that’s Julian_ , Logan thought as he watched him now decide which shoes he wanted to wear. _God, he loves him._

“Hmm.” Julian said enquiringly as he placed his shoes down and went up to Logan, “You said something.” Logan smiled pulled him immediately into his arms and Julian looked pleased as he burrowed his way further into Logan’s arms. “Just glad that you’re here.”

*

Logan detested weddings but Julian made the event the entire event joyful as they joked and laughed, never straying from each other side. Even when Julian was recognized and was requested for a picture or when Logan was dragged off to meet some great uncle or cousin or the other and now it was time for the bride and groom to kiss but Melissa the Bride piped, “ We want all the couples in the room to kiss alongside with us as well. Love and happiness are meant to be shared and not kept hidden and since we are all family here what better way to show our love and happiness.” and everyone cheered.

Logan gulped, it was going so well, they were together, they were closer than before, Julian looked relaxed, happy, they hadn’t properly discussed what was happening between them but there was something between them. They woke up together in the morning in each other’s arms but they just stayed as they breathed in each other, Logan saw Julian’s eyes flutter open slowly and he kissed his nose gently and Julian smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering on his and he breathed before smiling shyly tucking himself against Logan.

And now before they could even discuss before going further, whether this was actually wanted, whether Logan was not making it up in his head, that Julian actually wanted this, wanted him, together as more, as a couple, the universe as aided by Senator Wright who immediately looked in their direction was going to play a cruel trick on him.

“Jules. “ He tried, he couldn’t do this to the perfect boy who dropped everything to be there for him, the perfect angel that Logan loved and sometimes, most of the times took for granted. “I can’t, Not this, I can’t do this, It won’t be fair, You have done so much for me. I won’t force myself on you.”

“It won’t be forced if I want it too,” Julian said softly and turned Logan to look at him. “I want it too, I want to kiss you. I want this to be real, to be your boyfriend.” He pulled Logan down and gently kissed him on the cheek, “While I loved playing your pretend boyfriend. I would really love to be your real boyfriend.” and Logan smiled and kissed him gently.

“Oye, Logan, not so soon.” Melissa hollered and all the gathered guest laughed and tittered around them. “We know you love your boy but wait for us to start the count down.” She smiled at her husband who beamed at his new wife and Julian and Logan giggled and separated from each other, though Logan didn’t allow him to go far, with his both arms around Julian's waist.

“3” Melissa started counting backwards, joined by all the gathered, “ 2” Julian whispered as he turned around to smile lovingly at Logan., “1” breathed out Logan and met Julian's waiting lips. _He was now whole._


End file.
